Talk:The Devil's Mirror/@comment-108.39.74.143-20191215143133
'King Agnarr and Queen Iduna of Arendelle' Appearances: Frozen | Olaf's Frozen Adventurenote | Frozen II Appearances in alternate continuities: Once Upon a Time Elsa and Anna's parents. ---- *'Adaptation Dye-Job: In the Frozen book illustrations, the king has dark hair and the queen has light hair, but in the movie, it's vice-versa.' *'All There in the Script: Their names are not mentioned in Frozen nor are they named in the credits, but are named in the novelization and other written material. Their names are both used in Frozen II.' *'Ascended Extra: Though still deceased, the sequel gives them more focus as flashbacks and ice sculptures depict their past.' *'Childhood Friend Romance: The sequel shows that Agnarr and Iduna met as young teenagers.' *'Good Parents: While they were alive, they make some mistakes, but they truly care about their daughters and want to help Elsa control her ice powers. They love the sisters so much that they courageously attempted a dangerous voyage across the Dark Sea, trying to find answers regarding Elsa's powers and help her.' *'Gory Discretion Shot:' **'In the first movie, their deaths are implied. We only see their ship crash at sea from a wide angle, with two barely-visible figures appearing among the water after the ship is swallowed by a wave. The scene then cuts to mournful-looking servants covering a portrait of the king and queen with a black gauze.' **'Subverted in the sequel. Aboard the shipwreck, Elsa generates an ice sculpture of their final moments, showing Agnarr embracing Iduna as the waves crashed in on them.' *'Meaningful Name:' **'"Agnarr" is a male form of Agða, a short form of Agatha, meaning "good" and/or "honourable". The name Agnarr/Agdar means "brave" and/or "warrior" in Norse and from Greek agathos meaning "good". All of which reflect his noble intentions towards his daughters.' **'"Iduna" is the anglicized version of Ithunn, or Idunn/Idun. Iðunn means "youthful", a nod to her youthful appearance.' *'The Mentor: Like parents should do, they intend to support their children. Agnarr and Iduna try to guide Elsa as she struggles with her powers.' *'My Beloved Smother: Deconstructed. Agnarr and Iduna desire to protect their children, so they isolate them from anything that could hurt them, including each other. Because of this, the girls are denied the life experiences and skills that real people need to develop. Elsa becomes an Ineffectual Loner who hides her emotions from everyone, including her sister until they are released. Since her powers are controlled by her emotions, not knowing how to handle either sets off the plot. Anna grows up very naive as to how love and healthy relationships work, resulting in her getting engaged to a man she barely knows who turns out to be a Gold Digger and is just using Anna's naivety to marry his way into ruling Arendelle.' *'Nice Guy and Girl: They are well-meaning and loving people who try their best to support Elsa and protect both of their daughters.' *'Not Quite the Right Thing: After the trolls show a vision of an angry mob attacking a grown Elsa and warn"fear will be your enemy," her parents (mainly Agnarr) conclude that the best thing to do is to keep her away from the world and have her power be kept secret until she learns to control it. However, this makes Elsa fear her powers, especially as the reason they were at the trolls was that she had accidentally injured Anna with ice, and causes her to build up a lot of emotional issues when the actual secret to controlling herself requires her to embrace her emotions and love for others, which is more like what she was already doing. Not only is this the wrong way to help Elsa, but it also takes away Anna's friendship with her sister and prevents her from making friends with anyone else, leaving her desperately craving affection. The moment she gets out and meets someone, she rushes into the first relationship that presents itself.' *'Older Than They Look: At the time of their death, they look relatively young for a couple whose oldest child was eighteen years old. Iduna is virtually a brunette version of her daughter Elsa.' *'Parental Abandonment: Their ship sinks, leading to their presumed death.' *'Parents as People: Though they are very loving, without meaning to, they contribute to Elsa's problem. They try to guide her, yet this makes Elsa fear her powers instead of trying to control them and to bottle up her emotions rather than confront them.' *'Plot-Triggering Death: Their disappearances at sea are why Elsa has to become Queen at the age of 21, kicking off the plot.' *'Shown Their Work: Their graves are written in the Runic alphabet, and so their names were revealed as King Agnarr and Queen Iduna.' *'Unwitting Instigator of Doom: They have good intentions, but isolating Elsa and Anna from the rest of the world for so many years causes the plot to kick off.' *'We Hardly Knew Ye: They are gone within the first ten minutes of the film, just like most parents in Disney films.' ' King Agnarr ' Click here to see Agnarr as a young boy ''' '''Voiced by: Maurice LaMarche (Frozen), Alfred Molina (Frozen II), Jackson Stein (young) ---- *'A Child Shall Lead Them: He was only 14 years old when he succeeded his late father.' *'Dating What Daddy Hates: He ends up falling in love with Iduna, a girl from the Northuldra, whom he marries and has children with, which his father would have hated since he was racist against Northuldrans.' *'Distressed Dude: During the battle between the Northuldra and Arendelle when he was younger, Agnarr loses his father. He just about escaped the forest, rescued by Iduna.' *'Doting Parent: In A Frozen Heart, Agnarr has the tendency to spoil his daughters, and has a difficult time legitimately punishing them when they misbehave.' *'Heroic Build: Agnarr has a broad, muscular body; even though the outcome of his methods of teaching Elsa to control her powers wasn't exactly right, his intentions were noble and out of love.' *'History Repeats Itself: Agnarr and Iduna had to escape from a battle linked with elemental spirits. 28 years later, their final moments involve the element water - they disappeared in a shipwreck that Elsa blames herself for after finding the shipwreck and recreating their final moments through an ice sculpture.' *'Like Parent, Like Child:' **'He's proper and cautious like Elsa is at first. It's implied in the sequel that, like Elsa, he grew up under a lot of pressure to be a dutiful ruler.' **'It's also implied in the sequel that, like Anna, he's enamoured and fascinated by magic despite not having any himself. They both also would do anything for Elsa (he risks his life for Elsa and died doing so, Anna deliberately chooses to throw herself in front of a sword for Elsa).' *'One Head Taller: King Agnarr seems to be this size compared to Iduna.◊ It is a similar height difference with Kristoff compared to Elsa.' *'Overprotective Dad: When he takes Anna and Elsa to the Valley of the Trolls, this cautious instinct takes over and plays a significant part in Elsa's upbringing:'Agnarr: We'll protect her. She can learn to control it, I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates, we'll reduce the staff, and we'll limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone... including Anna. *'Satellite Character: Almost all of his actions revolve around the two sisters. He brings the sisters to the trolls to cure Anna, locks the sisters away after Pabbie shows the image of a future Elsa being attacked by a mob in an effort to protect her from such a fate while she's still learning to control her powers, tries to help Elsa control them, and dies while on a ship headed to the Dark Sea looking for answers about Elsa's powers, putting the sisters into mourning and setting the stage for Elsa to be crowned queen. The only thing he ever does that's not for at least one of his daughters (usually Elsa) is visit the Northuldra with his father and subsequently be rescued by Iduna in a flashback, which is mostly significant because of how it affects the sisters in the present.' *'Sharp-Dressed Man: Agnarr certainly looks the part of a king.' *'You Are in Command Now: He succeeded his father as the ruler of Arendelle after Runeard died in the Enchanted Forest.' ' Queen Iduna ' Click here to see Iduna as a young girl ''' '''Voiced by: Jennifer Lee (Frozen), Evan Rachel Wood (Frozen II), Delaney Rose Stein (young) ---- *'Ascended Extra: While only having one line of dialogue in the first Frozen, her backstory and personality is delved into much more in Frozen II.' *'Creator Cameo: Iduna is voiced by Jennifer Lee in the first film , one of the co-directors of the feature films and Frozen Fever.' *'Little Stowaway: In Frozen II, an ice sculpture depicts young Iduna as a stowaway in one of the royal carriages once she saved Prince Agnarr on a journey to Arendelle, after they were separated from others (including Iduna's family) in the Enchanted Forest, which was trapped by a wall of mist.' *'Living Emotional Crutch: Is a downplayed example in A Frozen Heart. Iduna has the ability to calm Agnarr's nerves.' *'Graceful Ladies Like Purple: Iduna's Pimped-Out Dress is purple, like Elsa's coronation dress, but a bit more lavender than magenta.' *'Like Parent, Like Child:' **'Her personality is like Anna's, playful and affectionate. They both also would do anything for Elsa (she risks her life for Elsa and dies doing so; Anna deliberately chooses to throw herself in front of a sword for Elsa).' **'She and Elsa grew up as outsiders to hide their true selves (Elsa's magic, Iduna's ethnicity).' *'Mum Looks Like a Sister: Iduna looks like a brunette version of Elsa's and Anna's older selves (Elsa was 21, whereas, Anna was 18 in Frozen 1)... even when they're in their late to mid-teens toward the end of the prologue (Elsa was 18, whereas, Anna was 15). Due to the former's lack of (visible) freckles, she looks like 21-year-old Elsa with brown hair.' *'Mysterious Past: Iduna's past is explored in Frozen II, and it's just enough to spark curiosity about the gaps. She is from the Northuldra, and her past is relatively hidden from Arendelle's citizens until Queen Anna reveals new statues of young Iduna and Agnarr towards the end of the film. Honeymaren says her scarf comes from one of the Northuldra's "oldest" families, and it's not quite known how Iduna adjusted to life in Arendelle after stowing away in a royal cart, especially without Agnarr realizing she was the one who saved him.' *'Named After Somebody Famous: Iduna was the name of a goddess in Norse mythology from one of the most well-known myths.' *'Prim and Proper Bun: Iduna's royal hairstyle is a bun, and she's somewhat quiet and reserved. Notably, Elsa copies this same hairstyle when she's trying to be very proper.' *'Purple Is Powerful: Iduna wears purple, befitting her status as queen. The colour appears on state decorations and many of Elsa's dresses.' *'Rags to Royalty: Iduna grew up as one of the children of the Northuldra folk in the enchanted forests before she met Prince Agnarr.' *'Satellite Character:' **'Iduna only has one line in Frozen: "She's ice cold." She also shows concern for her daughters when Anna is struck as a child and when Elsa says that she is afraid of hurting her father with her powers. That's about the extent of what the audience sees of her in the movie. She becomes more vocal in the second film, even getting a song to herself.' **'She's a bit more fleshed-out in the Broadway adaptation, but still is defined primarily by her relationship to her daughters. It's mentioned that she lived with nomads before marrying into the royal family, which is given as an explanation for why she knows how to call the Hidden Folk to heal Anna, and she debates the wisdom of Agnarr's plans for isolating the sisters.' *'So Proud of You: In the second film, Iduna's spirit appears to Elsa during "Show Yourself" and looks down at her proudly, also singing with Elsa about how she's finally found herself.' *'Spell My Name with an "S": Iduna's name is spelt as "Idun" in A Frozen Heart, but as Iduna in the cast listing for the Broadway show as well as for Frozen II.' *'Spirit Advisor: In the Frozen II song Show Yourself, Iduna sings with her daughter Elsa'Iduna: You are the one you've been waiting for! Elsa: All of my life! *'Starting a New Life: After the mist wall formed around the Enchanted Forest, her home, young Iduna has to leave her free-spirited life as one of the Northuldra, unfortunately not getting to see her family in her lifetime again. Her Rags to Royalty story begins soon after she escapes to Arendelle, eventually getting married to Agnarr and becoming the Queen of Arendelle like her daughters, Elsa and Anna would become.' *'Strong Family Resemblance: Iduna looks almost identical to Elsa, just a bit older, with dark brown hair and a longer face shape.' *'Sweet Tooth: In the Tie-In Novel A Frozen Heart, Iduna has a sweet tooth.' *'They Look Just Like Everyone Else!: She kept her ethnicity as a Northuldran a secret so she could better integrate into Arendelle's society out of fear of racial discrimination. She's done a good job of looking the part, since Agnarr doesn't realize she's the Northuldran girl he had befriended until she reveals this to him in their adulthood and their daughters don't recognize her younger self as their mother until it's spelled out for them.' *'Tragic Dream: Iduna had always wished to go to Ahtohallan, even singing a lullaby in admiration of the river. She was especially inspired to attempt the voyage to find answers about Elsa's magic. Sadly, when she finally leaves Arendelle on a voyage with Agnarr, pretending that they were going to the 'Southern Seas' instead of sailing north across the Dark Sea to Ahtohallan they are both taken away by the sea, and a shipwreck was left behind, rediscovered in Frozen II.' 'Others' ' King Runeard ' ='King Runeard'= Voiced by: Jeremy Sisto Appearances: Frozen II Agnarr's father, and Elsa and Anna's grandfather. ---- *'Bitch in Sheep's Clothing: He presents himself as a peaceful and benevolent ruler. He welcomes the Northuldra people when they reveal themselves and even gains their trust by building a dam to act as a bridge between Arendelle and their forest. He is actually a murderous and greedy tyrant who feels threatened by the Northuldra's power, and his dam is truly a ploy to extort the Northuldra's land and force them to submit to his rule.' *'Broken Pedestal: He becomes this to both his granddaughters once they find out the truth about him.' *'Disney Villain Death: He is thrown off a cliff during the battle with the Northuldra.' *'Evil All Along: Elsa and Anna always thought of him as a great king. Unfortunately, they learn he tricked the Northuldra and attacked them unprovoked out of fear, which left Anna heartbroken and Elsa completely furious, an act that even drove the latter to condemn him for his actions.' *'Evil Colonialist: When Runeard learns of his kingdom’s indigenous neighbours, he plans to oppress the Northuldra and bring them under his rule, under the guise of offering them friendship.' *'Fantastic Racism: He feared the Northuldrans because they practice magic and had the dam created to weaken their resources and force them to trade with Arendelle.' *'Greater-Scope Villain: Has died long before Elsa and Anna were even born, but it is his crimes against the Northuldrans that instigate the natural imbalance that causes the second film's conflict. It's also revealed that the spirits behind Northuldra's power are the source of Elsa's powers, making him this for the first movie too.' *'Hate Sink: No sympathetic qualities about this character are shown. What is shown is a whole lot of negative - manipulative and greedy, he fears the Northuldra and their connection with magic as a threat to his power, so he tries to trick and oppress them. He even murders their unarmed leader in cold-blood when this plan is threatened.' *'Hypocrite: Despite the Northuldra's peaceful intentions, he believes their access to the magic of the forest will make them entitled and a threat to his power. It is his own arrogance and sense of entitlement that leads to the mist falling over the forest and his own death.' *'Karmic Death: He murders the Northuldra leader in an attempt to cover his tracks and prevent his plan from being exposed. This provokes an all-out battle between Arendelle and Northuldra that results in him falling off a cliff.' *'Posthumous Character: He was killed when Agnarr was a boy, long before Elsa or Anna were born. In Frozen II it is stated that he has been dead for 34 years.' *'Small Role, Big Impact: He died long before either of them were born, but it is his betrayal and implied murder of the Northuldra leader that sets up the film's main conflict, as well as the chain of events that affect the first film.' *'Straw Hypocrite: He seemingly prioritises peace with the Northuldra when they reveal themselves and creates the dam as a bridge between their people and the kingdom. He truly intends to weaken and subjugate the Northuldra through this ruse, and is even willing to kill their leader and provoke a war in an attempt to cover his true plans.' *'Unwitting Instigator of Doom: He planned on segregating the Northuldrans to his kingdom and nearly started a war. He doesn't live to see how his actions affect his kingdom and family further down the line.' *'Villain with Good Publicity: Prior to the truth about him being exposed in Frozen II, he is regarded by the people of Arendelle as a noble ruler who tried to make peace between their kingdom and the Northuldra.' *'Walking Spoiler: Not a lot can be said about him without revealing that he was responsible for everything, trying to force Northuldra into his rule.'